On Fire - One Shoot Sevasey
by ThePompomCo
Summary: Smut BDSM entre Severide et Casey. Peut être lu à tout moment de la série, ne contient aucun spoil.


On Fire

Kelly venait de finir sa garde à la caserne et attendait patiemment que Casey arrive. Il regardait distraitement la télévision, une bière à la main, tout en se remémorant les interventions de la journée. Il s'était mis en danger inutilement sur une intervention et le regard que Casey lui avait lancé ne laissait aucun doute quant à ce qui l'attendrait ce soir, une fois qu'ils auront tout deux terminé leur journée de travail.

Alors Severide profitait de ses derniers instants de répit avant de devoir affronter le regard désapprobateur de son amant.

Cela allait bientôt faire deux ans qu'ils s'étaient engagés dans une relation et il détestait toujours autant décevoir son Maître. C'était un beau soir où après une dure journée, les deux lieutenants et meilleurs amis avaient décidé de se retrouver afin de boire ensemble pour oublier et évacuer toute cette pression qui étaient de trop dans leurs corps. Matt avait laissé échappé qu'aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, même après une dure journée à commander ses hommes, il ressentait encore le besoin de contrôler et de diriger un homme, mais cette fois ci plus intimement. Kelly avait alors sauté sur l'occasion, car malgré sa réputation de coureur de jupons, il fantasmait en réalité depuis plusieurs années sur son collègue et meilleur ami.

Ils étaient restés dans le vanille ce jour là car malgré son état d'ébriété avancé, Casey ne pouvait se résoudre à se laisser aller. Il avait tout de même une conscience et ne voulait pas faillir à sa réputation de Dom. Il s'était alors empressé de faire un contrat à Kelly et de répondre à ses multiples questions avant d'entamer une relation en bonne et due forme.

Severide avait dépassé les bornes quelques fois, poussant Casey à bout en n'écoutant pas l'avis du lieutenant et en n'en faisant qu'à sa tête, il s'était souvent volatilisé en plein milieu d'une garde ne parlant qu'au chef pour obtenir l'autorisation d'aller «faire un tour». Matt était habitué à son tempérament impulsif et savait punir son soumis quand il le fallait, sans jamais être trop sévère. Mais Kelly savait mieux que quiconque que si il y a bien une règle à laquelle il ne doit pas désobéir c'est celle de se mettre en danger inutilement. Il savait à la seconde où il avait pénétré dans ce bâtiment que Matt allait être furieux contre lui, mais il était déjà trop tard quand il avait prit conscience de sa stupidité et n'avait plus qu'à assumer ses actes.

Une fois sorti de ses pensées, Severide jeta un coup d'œil à son poignet et se dit que Matt ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer, il décida d'aller se préparer et attendit patiemment que le pompier rentre. Il était nu, au beau milieu de la pièce et tenait parfaitement sa position, souhaitant au maximum minimiser le risque de faire quelque chose qui pourrait agacer son dominant et aggraver son cas.

Quand Casey arriva, Kelly était déjà plongé dans le subspace, il n'entendit donc pas son amant rentrer. Matt était toujours énervé, mais sa discussion avec le chef Boden lui avait permit de relativiser, se disant que malgré l'erreur de Severide, personne n'avait été blessé. Cela avait eu le don de le calmer, Boden était le seul à savoir que ces deux là formaient un couple, et sans le savoir il avait convaincu Matt d'être moins sévère vis-à-vis de la correction qu'il avait prévu d'administrer à son soumis.

Il ne fut pas surpris de le trouver dans cette position au beau milieu de la pièce et après avoir jeté un œil dans sa direction, il laissa ses affaires dans l'entrée et décida de le rejoindre. Il n'était de toute manière pas certain de pouvoir tenir une conversation calme pour le moment sans finir par élever la voix à un moment ou à un autre.

Kelly ouvrit les yeux en entendant les froissement d'habits de son Dom mais ne bougea pas d'un iota, attendant l'ordre qui allait arriver d'un moment à un autre :

« Le lit, sur le ventre et les fesses relevées, je ne vais t'en donner que 20 mais je veux t'entendre les compter et me remercier, chiot. Interdiction de parler, je ne veux entendre que tes remerciements et tes gémissements et interdiction de jouir jusqu'à ce que je te l'autorise, est-ce bien clair ?

Kelly ne pouvait réprimer le frisson qui lui parcouru l'échine à l'entente de la voix grave de son dominant et s'empressa de répondre avant de faire ce qui lui était ordonné.

\- Je vais te fesser avec ma main car j'ai décidé d'être clément avec toi, mais si tu fais un seul mouvement alors la punition sera doublée. Couleur ?

\- Vert, Maître. »

Matt commençait déjà à durcir en imaginant le fessier de son amant rougir sous ses fessées, il ne voulait pas que ça soit trop douloureux pour ce soir, sachant que Kelly avait déjà plus que compris son erreur par lui-même.

La pluie de fessées s'abattit sur les fesses musclées du pompier, son dominant ne tapant pas une seule fois au même endroit afin de laisser un moment d'appréhension à son soumis quant à l'endroit qui serait le prochain à être ciblé. Severide resta parfaitement immobile, seuls le bruit de ses gémissements et le son de sa voix qui remerciait Matt contrastaient avec les bruits secs de la main du lieutenant, qui s'abattait sans répit sur son postérieur.

Une fois la punition terminée, Matt félicita Severide pour son obéissance et le prit sur ses genoux avant d'expliquer à son soumis ce qu'il avait prévu.

« Je vais t'attacher les poignets et tu vas me chevaucher, je ne vais pas te bâillonner mais je compte sur toi pour ne laisser aucun son sortir de ta bouche, j'ai un appel à passer avec Hermann pour connaître les détails de l'intervention avant de pouvoir terminer de remplir ce rapport. Couleur ?

\- Vert, Maître.

\- Bien. »

Matt lui noua les poignets à l'aide de sa cravate puis composa le numéro de téléphone, mettant l'appel en haut-parleur, afin de garder ses deux mains libres pour s'occuper de son petit-ami.

Tandis qu'il lubrifiait l'anus de Kelly, il commença sa conversation tout en gardant une voix neutre.

Severide remuait, lui signifiant qu'il était prêt pour accueillir son sexe à l'intérieur de lui.

Matt rentra alors d'un coup sec jusqu'à sa garde, tout en riant avec son coéquipier à l'autre bout du fil. Si cela ne lui avait causé aucun soucis, Kelly, lui, avait dû se mordre violemment afin de retenir le gémissement de surprise et de plaisir qui menaçait de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Les deux amants étaient déjà plus que durs dû à la punition de Severide qui les avait excité au plus haut point et il ne leur manquait pas grand-chose pour jouir tous les deux.

Casey mit fin à son appel et pilonna plus rapidement l'intimité du lieutenant, se sentant proche, il lui pinça alors les tétons afin de jouir violemment à l'intérieur de lui, l'emportant dans sa jouissance également.

Kelly s'écroula sur son dominant et ferma les yeux, éreinté par sa journée de travail et par cette scène qui l'avait vidé de toute son énergie.

Matt se retira de son petit-ami désormais endormi, le détacha et le déposa dans son lit afin de lui prodiguer un aftercare digne de ce nom.

Il revint quelques minutes après, tenant un verre d'eau ainsi qu'un linge mouillé. Il fit boire quelques gorgées à son amant avant de nettoyer son entrée ainsi que son torse de leurs semences respectives.

Une fois chose faite il le rejoint à l'intérieur du lit, l'attirant contre lui et lui massant les poignets et le bas du dos, n'oubliant pas d'appliquer une pommade sur ses fesses rougies.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'endormir également, remettant leur conversation qui maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une étreinte passionnée était devenue sans importance.


End file.
